


Once we were joking

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, Kissing Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joe/Nick, Joe getting off soooo hard on just lots and lots of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once we were joking

_Hello, little guy! It's the sweetie man coming!_

"You know, that's actually pretty creepy."

"I think it's supposed to be, Joe. The humans are pompous. They think they're faultless, but the movie proves how imperfect they really are."

"Well, not really. I mean, they pretty much win," Joe tells him knocking his fist gently into Nick's waist because he's looking at his younger brother and not getting any of that attention back.

Nick ignores him, but turns the sound down a few notches and maybe peeks at him from the corner of his eye before he says smugly, "For now, sure. But in the next installment, pay back."

With a quirk or his lips, Joe repeats, "Pay back," in a rather mocking tone. Nick rolls his eyes, though, and pronounces that the end of the discussion.

They continue watching the movie for a few more minutes before Joe exhales exaggeratedly and flips a leg over to straddle Nick's waist. "Hello, little guy!" He thrusts his hips down against Nick's crotch, receiving something he's sure is supposed to be a glare. "It's the sweetie man coming..." Joe's saying it as cockily and as soft as he can, mumbling it just before his lips touch Nick's in a kiss.

Hands at each side of his waist, Joe relaxes his body so it's heavy but not rigid over his little brother, comfortable. He's got each of his hands on the couch but moves them to Nick's shoulders. They're looking at each other, waiting, and then Nick stretches his neck enough to catch Joe's mouth.

By far, Nick's kissing is the best Joe's ever experienced. He's not quite sure what it is about him - hell, it's probably the simple fact that it's _Nick_ he's kissing. But still, it's only their first, slightly hungry kiss, and Joe's groaning into his mouth.

It's warm and slick, and he loves the slide of their tongues, loves the fight for dominance, the suction. Sometimes he thinks about Nick's mouth on him, sucking him in dip and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit at the head, but honestly, not even that compares to Nick's kissing sometimes. Sometimes it's just best to have their lips paired together, kissing until they're panting into each other's mouths and then kissing some more.

At times it can be tiring, make their lips sore, their tongues thick in their mouths afterward, and sometimes they accidentally poke each other in the eye with their nose, because they lose sense of direction, concentration, forget how to stay connected. They get sloppy with it. Because Nick loves how hard Joe gets from this alone.

He lets Joe take over for as long as he sees fit, just kissing until Joe voices that he needs a little more, or until he slumps back and lets Nick take control. More than a few times, on such an occasion when Joe's given up trying, Nick barely had to brush his fingers over Joe's shaft before he'd go rigid, coming over Nick's hand.

It's the whimpering sounds, and how heated Joe's skin becomes, it drives Nick crazy.

This time Joe's kissing him longer, deeper than he has before, and Nick's almost become completely submissive, letting Joe's tongue wrap around his, lick at his roof. He just listens to the sounds they're making, the raw noises of need from his older brother as his hands grip Joe's side, but force him into nothing. He thinks he can smell Joe, how aroused he is, and he can definitely feel it thick and heavy through Joe's jeans, hips and waists pressed together, yet unmoving.

Nick's hands travel to Joe's backside, and grips him hard, feeling how constricted Joe's muscles are beneath his skin as he goes at Nick's mouth, almost animal-like, needing this and nothing else. Nick groans on the next heavy pant Joe sends across his face, and _God_ he can tell. His brother's going to lose it. He didn't know that was possible. Joe's gotten so close, but he always, always needed Nick's hands, Nick's mouth, some kind of touch, stimulation, but this time.

This time Joe doesn't need any of that. He's huffing out hot through his nose, and his mouth is attached and working and Nick's lungs feel like they're on fire, but he wouldn't stop Joe. Not when Joe lets out this high-pitched whimper and his body's shaking over Nick.

Gripping tighter, Nick goes back to work again. He sweeps his tongue rough and hard over Joe's while he sucks, and Joe pushes into him deep. Nick slides one hand down Joe's ass, and in between his legs, just feeling, and Joe kisses him one more time before he shudders, and within seconds Nick feels the wet warmth of Joe's cum. Joe buries his face in Nick's neck and says a whispered, breathless, "Oh my god." Nick nods and then forces Joe's hips even closer, bucks up into him for his own finish, kissing Joe when he's gotten enough of his energy back.


End file.
